As gentle as a flower
by HeartByTheOcean
Summary: James Potter was the most arrogant, vain and conceited boy Lily had ever met. He was part of the oh so popular marauders. Everyone loved him, including the teachers. He had looks girls would fawn over. Sirius was his best friend. Lupin admired him. Peter was in awe of him. Lily despised him. Starts in Sixth Year.
1. Chapter 1: Sweet Dreams

_**All reviews will be welcomed and constructive criticism**_ __ _ **would be a great!**_

 _ **This is my first story so help will be much appreciated.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

Lily was sat alone in the Gryffindor common room, her red locks hung loosely down her shoulders and her green feather quill, held tightly in her hand, was rushing hurriedly across a piece of parchment. The big plush armchairs hugged her closely, welcoming her back to her other home after 9 long weeks away. She loved her real home, her parents and, despite what her older sister thought, Petunia. Lily had thoroughly enjoyed the break from school work and loved the lazy weeks spent with her family but it just didn't compare to Hogwarts. The pure magic of it, her friends, the grounds, even the classes and homework meant a lot to Lily. She lifted the nib off the parchment for a quick moment before scrawling a few more words and signing off her letter, placing a few kisses after her name. Her parents worried constantly about their youngest daughter and had made her promise she'd write more often than last year. She placed the letter on the small table in front of her, laying her quill gently on top before relaxing back into the chair and sighing contently. Her luminescent green eyes fixed themselves on the unlit fireplace and studied the logs of wood, waiting to be devoured by the fierce flames.

Everyone else had gone to bed quite early, tired from the journey and preparing for their first classes tomorrow. Her eyes were heavy and she stifled a yawn but didn't head up the stairs yet. There was something so serene about the empty common room, usually filled with raucous laughter, that soothed her. She closed her eyes and leant back, her hair blending with the Gryffindor-coloured chairs.

This year was going to be very different. This year she wouldn't have Sev and even though she knew she had to do what she did, she still missed the easiness of their friendship. Severus Snape had been her best friend since she was 9 years old and she had grown to care for him deeply, despite them being in different houses. She didn't mind that his hair was a bit greasy or that his face was usually in a permanent scowl or even that he was disliked by her entire house. But she couldnt stand his newfound passion for the Dark Arts. Her eyes had glanced over at him during the feast but she quickly looked away, feeling his lingering stare piercing her. She had severed all ties with him. She sighed but still kept her eyes shut, desperately clinging to a few more moments of peace before her inevitably hectic day tomorrow.

"Whatcha doing Evans?" A familiar suave voice asked from behind her. She sprang to her feet, taken by surprise and she felt a rush of anger pass through her. Of course. She knew who it was without even turning around. That voice had pestered her since she was a First Year. That voice, heavy with arrogance, was the one that bullied innocent people. It was the voice she dreaded above all others.

"What do you want?" She spat out, spinning around and facing him. James Potter. The most popular boy in school, a quarter of the oh so popular Marauders, beloved by all, even the teachers. She despised him. Every particle in her body shook with rage. She was tired and nostalgic and homesick. Couldn't he just leave her alone? He leant against the archway of the steps, blocking the way to the dormitories, holding himself with a casual grace. His brown locks in a fashionable mess looking as if he just stepped off his broom. He lifted a blue pyjama clad arm to mess his hair up even more as Lily's eyes fixed on his. Those hazel eyes stared right back at her and his mouth fixed itself into that smirk she knew too well.

"Why so angry Evans? I'm just being the kind, concerned person I always am." He couldn't stop himself from grinning and raised an eyebrow with his question.

"Shut up Potter. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to bed." She picked up her things and waited for him to move aside. He gave her that stare, the one she hated, the one where his entire focus was on her.

"Not so fast" He whispered slowly, casually reaching an arm out and blocking her way. "Did I tell you you look beautiful tonight Evans? I missed you."

"Oh really?" She scoffed and rolled her eyes. He wanted to start this now? Lily sighed. James Potter was the most stubborn boy she had ever met. It made matters about a million times worse that he had a huge crush on her. Everyone knew it. Everyone knew about James Potter's many unsuccessful attempts to try and get her to like him. She was positive even the teachers knew. It made her hate him even more. "Did I tell you that I didnt? I didnt think about you or any of your stupid friends at all this summer. Just let me through Potter."

"Come on Lils, I know you dream about me all the time, you don't have to deny it." He winked and stepped aside. She held in her anger and marched up the stairs, holding her things to her chest. So it had began. Another year of constant clashing and flirting and rejection. Lily had given up hope that he would ever grow up and that he would be stuck as an arrogant toerag for the rest of his miserable life.

"Sweet dreams Evans."

 _ **A little preface for you all. What did you think?**_

 _ **Scribble a review for me please?**_

 ** _~HeartByTheOcean xoxo_**


	2. Chapter 2: The Marauders

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter guys! School's over for me now so I should be able to write more frequently. Oh and this chapter may include swearing. Hope you enjoy x**

"Come on Prongs," A loud voice boomed in his ear "We're gonna be late for breakfast!" James groaned and clung to his bed, trying desperately to block out the loud harsh noise. His best friend, Sirius Black was sat on the edge of his bed shaking him violently. "James Potter, wake up you lazy asshole!" He yelled, only causing James to retreat further beneath the red and gold covers. Sirius was his closest friend. The one he would trust above anyone else. He also happened to be the most mischievous boy in school. Most of the teachers loved him however, due to his sharp brain and witty remarks. James, although he would never say it to the idiots face, also loved his friend dearly. He always had his back and he couldnt think of anyone better to spend his childhood with. In fact, Sirius lived with him (due to his unsupportive family) and the two of them had spent a rather glorious summer together, filled with Quidditch and sweets and staying up late and of course, girls.

From across the circular room, Remus, sat on his own bed watched the scene with amusement. "Padfoot, leave him alone. He'll get up, he wont miss breakfast" He stated in his logical, clear voice with a raise of his eyebrows. Remus Lupin, James's other best friend was the one who stabilised them in the midst of pranks and dares. He was the sensible one, the one with a calm level head. Not to say he didnt get involved in their various games and pranks. James wouldn't be able to survive without Remus, the kind, generous, insecure, brave boy who had become a trusted friend.

"Oh breakfast, I'm starving!" Peter Pettigrew whittled from the door, standing nervously, his hazel eyes scanning the room. Peter Pettigrew aka Wormtail was James's third and last bestfriend. He wasn't awfully close to the quiet boy but valued him all the same. He was in awe of James and although his admiration could tend to be a little annoying, he trusted Peter with his life. Wormtail was loyal to a fault and would never hesitate to take the blame for him or Sirius or Lupin. Together the four of them made the Marauders, the most popular, well-known, liked group of students in the school.

And they were gonna be late if James didnt get up soon.

He clambered out of bed and rubbed his bleary eyes, stumbling towards his wardrobe looking for his uniform. Sirius gave his lopsided grin and started to mess with his dark locks. "Where were you last night anyway?" He questioned with a smirk. "I heard you come in at some ridiculous time in the morning." Lupin stood up and handed over James's trousers and shirt before raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, where _did_ you go Prongs?" At this, Peter squealed excitedly from the doorway and clapped his hands. "Come on Prongs, where did you go?" He pressed.

James pulled on his trousers and started to button his shirt. He wish his friends didnt know when he was lying. That made it awfully hard to hide something from them. He tried to ignore the suggestive looks they were giving him and focused on the small white buttons on his crumpled white shirt. "What do you mean?" He tried to smooth everything over "I was in bed all night, idiots" He grabbed his tie and slung it round his neck. He would be teased mercilessly if he told them he had gone downstairs to speak to a certain beautiful rehead. One he had been hardcore crushing on since his First Year.

Sirius gave him a pointed look from his bed. "Don't pretend dickhead, we all know you left to speak to _her"_ He snickered and Peter followed, his giggles barely contained even though his hands were pressed against his mouth. Lupin grinned and rolled his eyes. "Come on Prongs, it hadn't even been a day and you asked her out."

"I didnt ask her out!" He said indignantly. "I just- talked to her.." He finished in a mumble. His friends simply smirked and grabbed their books before heading downstairs. Sirius gave him a nod, one that meant _hurry-up-and-come-downstairs, we'll-meet-you-there_ before flying down the marble staircase like the way he had early that morning. He couldn't help it. There was something about that girl that made him crazy. Her laugh sent him to heaven, her scowl (usually saved just for him) made him smile, her bright green eyes held the stars and the sun and the moon, his mob of red locks made his heart race, the way she scrunched her nose during an exam or clenched her fists when she was angry. He could list a thousand and one reasons why Lily Evans was the most beautiful girl in the school and still have a few million more. The whole school knew about his childish crush on the fiery girl, one that she rejected at every possible moment. The teachers often gave them playful looks, the boys didnt dare to ask her out, the girls sulked because he didnt want anyone else other than her. The only problem was.. She hated him. Despised him. Abhorred him. More than he thought was possible. He had tried asking her out a few hundred times and sending lilies and chocolate frogs and all sorts of treats in an effort to win her over. At first he thought the problem was Severus but after the two of them had stopped being friends, she still denied to think of him as anything other than an arrogant toe rag. He stifled a yawn and ignored his tiredness and he grabbed his books. She was worth it. Lily Evans was definitely worth it.

 **I know this was another short chapter but I promise I'll have a proper long one sometime soon! What did you think? Scribble a review?**

 **~HeartByTheOcean xoxo**


End file.
